


Chubby

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Chubby

The three of you had just finished a Vamp hunt and you all needed a break. You would have much rather been at the motel reading, but Dean begged you to go out with him and Sam. Of course you couldn't say no to those gorgeous green eyes. So you might've had a crush on the eldest Winchester...who could blame you? The problem was that you were completely not his type. He was confident and outgoing. You were insecure and shy. He was into skinny girls. You looked like a whale.

You hadn't felt good about yourself since elementary school. Middle and high school had been Hell for you. You were an awkward nerd and had never grown out of it.

Now you were sitting next to Dean at the bar. Sam had decided to go back to the motel and relax. Dean was chatting up some bottle blonde. You were about to go insane.

"I'm gonna go back to the motel Dean. See ya later."

"What? No wait Y/N. Don't go."

"Can you just leave fatty? He obviously doesn't want you here." Dean's new friend added. With that you ran out of the bar to your motel across the street.

"Y/N! Wait!!" Dean yelled after you.

You unlocked the door to your room as quickly as you could and went inside. You let the tears roll down your face.

“Y/N!! Damn it. Let me in.” Dean screamed.

You knew Dean well enough to know he was probably picking the lock by now. You decided to put a table against the door and go cry in the bathroom.

“Y/N, I will break this door and you know it. Just let me in. Please.” Dean begged as his voice broke. 

Dean was crying? No. Of course not. Nobody was dead. This was just you falling apart. He's fine. You decided you'd just speed up the inevitable. As you moved the table away you started thinking about what Dean was gonna ask and it only made you cry harder. You made a mental note to drink in the hotel room from now on. You unlocked the door and Dean came barging through.

“What the hell, Y/N? You think I actually wanted to be with that girl tonight?” Dean yelled.

“It sure looked like it. I mean why wouldn't you want to? She's gorgeous.” You replied shakily.

“So? She had the intelligence of a rock. I went there to hang out with my best friend. Not to get laid. Why did you go running out anyway?”

His best friend. Great. “I just wanted to go to bed.” You replied hoping he would drop it.

“Y/N I know you well enough to know when you're lying.” Dean said as he moved closer to you. “Please tell me what's going on.”

You looked into those beautiful green eyes and you could feel your resolve fading. “Fine Dean. You really wanna know? I left because I don't belong there. I shouldn't be seen with someone as gorgeous as you in public. You look like some kind of god...and me? I look like I belong in a zoo!!” You yelled.

“Y/N…” Dean said as he moved to hug you. You let him wrap his arms around you. “Sweetie don't talk like that. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'd rather be with you than anyone else.”

“Dean you don't have to do this. I'm not beautiful. I know we're best friends and you feel like you need to fix this. But I'm alright. I promise.” You said as you cried into his shoulder. 

“Y/N I didn't wanna tell you this now. I know you probably don't feel the same way and that's fine but I need you to know I love you. I have for years. I know you think you're fat. But you aren't. God you're so sexy. Your smile looks like you ate the damn sun. And it never fails to make my day. You're gorgeous. I don't know what I would do without you.” Dean confessed to you as he cried. “You remember when I came back from Hell and I had those horrible nightmares? You were the one who stayed up all night with me. You're the reason I don't have them anymore. I dream of you instead. I'm sorry if I've-”

You had to interrupt him. “Dean. I love you too.” You smiled when that grin spread across his face.

“You do? Really?”

God he was so cute. “Yeah. I can't believe you coul-”

Dean shut you up with what had to be the best kiss you had ever had. You two finally broke apart.

“That was…” You started.

“Amazing?” Dean finished for you.

“Definitely. God I can't believe you've felt the same way I have. I don't think I've been this happy in a long time.” You told him.

“I know I haven't been this happy. We always lose everyone. I'm not gonna lose you. I'm never gonna let anything hurt you...not even yourself. You are so beautiful. I love you so much.” Dean promised.

“I love you too Dean. Thank you.”

“Of course sweetheart. Do you wanna go to bed?” Dean questioned.

“Yeah I probably should.” As you went to go lay down Dean headed for the door.

“Dean...stay?” You asked.

The biggest smile you had ever seen spread across Dean's face, “Of course sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
